Aw Nuts
by ilovedanisnotonfire
Summary: My seqel of "A Life Of Lies" Jeff is plotting his revenge, until he finds Ian to be his manager, they then kidnap Brittany and force her to join them, but all goes wrong when she declines, can Alvin, the gang and a couple of school girls whose dreams are about to come true, save Brittany before it gets worse? thanks to my friends who let me put them in this story, R&R true parts.
1. Nightmares

**Hey everyone, I'm back, welcome to my new fan fic called "Aw Nuts" it's my sequel for "A Life Of Lies" so if you haven't read that story yet, I suggest you check that out first, because otherwise...this will make no sense...at all lol, secondly... I wanna give a huge HAPPY BIRTHDAY! To my best friend (Alvin Seville babe) lol, I hope you're having a great day, love you lots with a cherry on top 3. Lastly, remember to review I love hearing feedback from you guys now without further ado I give you chapter 1, enjoy! : D xx**

6 months later

_Jeff grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her into a kiss. Rosie stopped in her tracks; all she could do was stare until uncontrollable tears came from her eyes. Alvin couldn't stand this, he saw Brittany try to pull away but Jeff wouldn't let her, Alvin stormed on stage and pulled Brittany away from Jeff._

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Alvin screamed. Jeff didn't even know himself... what was he doing? Though... he already knew the answer... he loved Brittany._

_"I-i... erm, okay... no more mister nice munk...I KISSED BRITTANY OKAY, BIG WOOP... I LOVE HER, AND YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" Jeff bellowed, Alvin's eyes just got wider._

_"YES...I CAN...SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND, AND YOU'VE BROKEN ROSIE'S HEART!" Alvin replied, and Jeff went silent, he wanted Brittany so bad, he couldn't even think about Rosie. Alvin had it all and Jeff wanted his life so badly, but to do that he had to get rid of Alvin first, Jeff then looked at Alvin in rage, and he pinned him down to the floor and started to choke him, Alvin started gasping for breath, he was surprised at how strong Jeff really was. Simon and Theodore who noticed ran up to the stage as fast as they could, then used all of their might to pull Jeff off Alvin, and when they did Alvin was breathing in relief. Brittany was so angry right now, the Ball was ruined, her sisters were in shock, Rosie was heartbroken and Alvin almost got killed... all because of Jeff, Brittany lost it and then slapped Jeff with everything she could around the face, instantly he stopped struggling and Brittany helped Alvin up and held his hand tightly._

_"Fine... have it your way... you will be seeing me VERY shortly...BUT I'M KEEPING THE TUX!" Jeff replied as the room went silent and Jeff walked out the doors, Alvin just shook his head._

_Brittany just stared, she wasn't sure what just happened, what had got into Jeff, he was so sweet and he was Rosie's, he had a crush on Rosie, not Brittany why did he suddenly change his mind? And how could he kiss her when she was going out with Alvin? That didn't matter... the point was that he did...he kissed Brittany, broke Rosie's heart and almost killed Alvin... Jeff was a monster now!_

Suddenly, Brittany's eyes shot open and she sat up in her bed and looked around the dark bedroom, the Chipmunks bunks opposite the Chipettes and then another bed carefully placed in the corner for Rosie, the covers were orange with Purple dots on. Once Brittany saw it was just a dream she sighed and curled herself up into a little ball and cried gently to herself, ever since that day she had been having the same dream every night, the fact that Alvin almost got killed and she had been kissed...by that monster, was too much, and still knowing that Jeff could be out there still, plotting his revenge scared her the most, he could strike at any time. All these thoughts filled Brittany's head every night, everyone had told her it would be fine, and it was all over, but something told her that it wasn't, Brittany felt that something bad was heading her way and that they would need a lot of help to fix it. Just then Brittany was startled by something climbing up to her bunk and she gasped and was about to scream before it covered her mouth and held her in a comforting embrace, those honey coloured eyes belonged to no one else, they were Alvin's and as soon as she realised that she calmed down completely and Alvin took his hand away from her mouth.

"Britt, it's me calm down, it's only ever going to be me" Alvin said, Alvin let go of Brittany and tears started filling up in her eyes and she started breathing heavily, maybe that wasn't the bestest approach of Alvin. Alvin started to feel bad and hugged her again letting her cry on his shoulder, while he rubbed her back, just then Brittany lost her cool completely and she wrapped her arms around him making him fall back onto the bed, after they quickly sat back up again and Brittany dried her tears.

"Sorry" she apologised in a weak voice, Alvin then shook his head.

"It's fine" Alvin replied, the room went silent and Brittany took a moment to look at Alvin, this was what had been happening for months now, and he looked almost as bad as she did, their hair was tatty, they had bags under their eyes and they hadn't been themselves they weren't as energetic and trouble making as always. Brittany because she was panicking about the "incident" with Jeff and Alvin because he hadn't had a good night's sleep for so long, he had been waking up every night to comfort Brittany, Brittany then sighed and looked away from Alvin.

"I look terrible" Brittany moaned, Alvin shook his head and lifted Brittany's head up, so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"I think you look beautiful" Alvin complimented; Brittany gave a small smile and giggle.

"Not so bad yourself" Brittany joked, Alvin rolled his eyes and they shared a romantic kiss until a thought came into Brittany's mind and she pulled away from Alvin, Alvin was confused as he looked down at his sulking girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" Alvin asked, Brittany didn't even make eye contact.

"It's just... you could be dead right now, you've been so lucky you were saved in the snow, Simons potion, the fact that Jeff almost killed you... it just makes me think... if you we're gone, where would I be?" Brittany asked, Alvin sighed.

"Britt... you wanna know why I'm still alive?" Brittany then looked up to see Alvin smirking.

"Because I'm Alvin...the A man... the Alvinator...the awesome one... and I'm not ever going to let you go, I promise I will do whatever it takes to help you, whatever the situation" Alvin said, Brittany then smiled again and held out her little finger.

"Promise" Alvin concluded after wrapping his finger around hers, they kissed again and all they did then was hold each other.

"Was it that dream again?" Alvin asked, trying to make convocation, Brittany's smile then went, as the memory of those horrible dreams kept flooding back to her.

"Yeah, it always is now, I'm not sure how much more of it I can take" Brittany said, as more tears were about to fall from her eyes, Alvin caught them on his finger.

" Well I'll always be here" Alvin replied, but Brittany only pulled away again, Alvin was stuck now, what more could possibly be wrong? But then he realised something.

"Britt...you do know that...right?" Alvin asked, Brittany looked glumly away again and shrugged, when Alvin wrapped his arms around her.

"Britt, if I didn't care do you think I would be up here with you every night?" Alvin questioned, just then Brittany pounced onto Alvin and they were both lying on the bed together, Alvin was startled at first but then he and Brittany closed their eyes and shared a romantic kiss. Alvin then felt sneaky and rolled Brittany over so he was now laying on top of her, Brittany let out a squeaky scream and then started to giggle as Alvin kissed her again, once they pulled apart they were both smiling and looking into each other's eyes.

"guess not" Brittany finally said, they started hugging and kissing again and just then Theodore's eyes started to groggily open and his ears perked up once her heard the kiss noises, he rolled his eyes once he realised what it was and pulled the other corner of the pillow over his face as he tried to get back to sleep. He would usually be quite surprised but he and Eleanor were in a relationship now, same as Simon and Jeanette and they had all got used to it now... now it was just annoying being woken up by it every night and just then Theodore finally got back into his well deserved sleep, he was having a nice dream about sweets.

"I love you" Alvin whispered into Brittany's ear.

"I love you too" Brittany replied.

"But we should probably get some sleep now" Alvin reminded, but suddenly Brittany went pale and the memory of the dream came back to her, then her eyes started to get watery again before Alvin held her in his arms again.

"Would it help if I stayed with you?" Alvin asked, encouraging Brittany who gave a small nod, Alvin smiled and they went under the covers together. Alvin closed his eyes but when he opened them again all he saw was Brittany's frightened face, he sighed and then got an idea, so looked up at the ceiling and started to sing quietly, as everyone else was still sleeping.

**Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?**

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I would stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I would stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

Brittany loved this song it always made her feel safe, once Alvin had finished in perfect harmony. Brittany smiled at Alvin and then let out a loud yawn which made Alvin giggle, Brittany playfully hit him before she got lost into a deep sleep. Alvin sighed and smiled when he then got out of the bed and wrapped Brittany up in the covers so that she was warm. Alvin then hopped off of the bunk and then got into his own and smiled.

"Few, now time to get some shut eye" Alvin said to himself, he got into his covers and shut his eyes, but suddenly the alarm clock struck 6:30am and it went off... Alvin's eyes shot open and he looked around at the room.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Alvin bellowed. Just then everyone's eyes opened and they jumped.

"ALVIN!" everyone screamed before Simon turned the alarm clock off. Now Alvin was feeling pretty guilty, he didn't mean to shout so loudly.

"Sorry" Alvin said sheepishly, Simon shook his head before hopping onto Jeanette's bunk.

"You can always rely on Alvin to start the day with a buzz" Simon joked, Alvin rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I said I'm sorry Si" Alvin replied glaring at him, Simon shook his head and then smiled at Jeanette.

" Morning beautiful" Simon said to Jeanette, Jeanette then went a bright red colour and looked away.

"No I look awful... especially in the mornings" Jeanette replied softly, Simon shook his head.

"Not to me" Simon complimented, Jeanette smiled and then kissed him on the cheek, Simon blushed and they were staring into each other's eyes without even noticing, everyone giggled when Rosie then stood up on her bed.

"Why are we up so early anyway, do you think Dave made a mistake with the clocks?" Rosie asked, it went silent and everyone stared at each other, when suddenly the door burst open and Dave came storming through.

"Oh good you're all up, now we have a recording session at 9am so hurry and get ready" Dave ordered.

"YIPEE!" Theodore cheered, he didn't really have any problems with waking up he was happy whatever the situation was, unless it was something really bad and serious of course.

"Yes Dave" everyone obeyed, Dave then left the room to go and make breakfast, meaning... toaster waffles. Brittany then hopped off her bunk and walked to Alvin and started holding his hands and hugging him.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted" A tired Brittany said Alvin smiled; they were both so tired and really didn't want to go to the recording session.

"Get a room you two" Rosie joked as she walked by and pushed Brittany, her cousin into Alvin. Alvin helped Brittany to her feet again and glared at Rosie.

"If only" Alvin replied, everyone laughed... except for a certain chipette that was being very quiet, Eleanor, Theodore's girlfriend hadn't said a word. Theodore scanned the room for her when he spotted her, she was curled up in her bed still and she looked like she was sobbing, a look of concern came to Theodore's face and he walked over to Eleanor and sat beside her.

"Eleanor... is everything okay?" Theodore asked. Eleanor looked up at Theodore, her eyes were red, she was definitely crying.

"Elli..." Theodore tried once more.

"I just feel... so ill" Eleanor replied, Theodore reached over and felt Eleanor's head, she was really hot and then she started to cough, Theodore rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Don't touch me, I'd hate for you to catch anything I have" Eleanor warned, but Theodore didn't care and he then kissed her on the cheek, Eleanor smiled weakly before she started coughing again.

"I'll run and tell Dave" Theodore concluded before rushing off to Dave, it was then that everyone noticed Eleanor on the bed and everyone came rushing over to her.

"Elli are you okay"

"Is something wrong?"

"Talk to us"

All of these questions were being pounded at Eleanor, she preferred it when they payed no attention to her at all and she felt like her head was about to explode, she knew that they cared but this was agony. Theodore and Dave as if on cue came through the door, and no matter what Dave said, they just wouldn't shut up and leave Eleanor alone. Now Theodore could see Eleanor's face and she looked worse, he wasn't usually a loud person but this was serious.

"HEY!... BE QUIET AND GIVE HER SOME SPACE BEFORE SHE GETS ANY WORSE, CAN'T YOU SEE?" Theodore bellowed gesturing to Eleanor, everyone immediately was quiet, and backed away from Eleanor once they saw her.

"Thank you, now Eleanor I can see that you are in a pretty bad state here, and I would love you to stay home from the CD recording, but I have no one to stay with you, Claire has a big job interview and...I suppose you could stay here on your own we'll only be about 2 hours; you could stay and sleep if you want?" Dave asked. Eleanor didn't like to be left alone and she really did want to do the recording, but her body was saying otherwise, and she had to... or something very bad could happen, and that was the last thing she wanted, so she just nodded and went back to sleep, Dave nodded and gestured towards the door making everyone leave the room in silence.

"See you later Eleanor, get well soon" Dave said as he left the room, but Eleanor had already fallen into her deep sleep once more.

**And that's chapter 1 of "Aw Nuts" hope you liked it remember to review and I'll see you all soon, and in case you haven't remember to check out my story " A Life Of Lies?" or this will not make sense. xx**


	2. Off to school after all

**I'm back! Yay, for chapter 2 of "Aw Nuts" remember to check out the first fanfic "a life of lies" or this won't make sense yada yada yada yada...yep that's really all I need to say so here we go remember to leave a review I love hearing feedback from you all! :D xx**

so they all went down stairs in silence and Dave was about to turn the toaster on but instead the phone rang, everyone gave each other confused looks, who would be calling this early? Dave hastily picked up the phone and held it to his ear and spoke very clearly, the room was silent as they all listened very carefully to the covosation, after Dave hung up and sighed as he took a seat everyone still had confused looks.

"The recording session has been cancelled" Dave said, a look of shock came across on all of their faces.

"Oh no they didn't" Brittany said, not believing that news.

"Awww, I was really looking forward to it" Rosie said disappointed.

"It's cos we're too good for them" Alvin boasted, everyone rolled their eyes.

"At least this means we won't lose any time off school" Simon pointed out, it was then that Alvin's ears dropped, his eyes widened and he faced Simon, Simon started backing away.

"What are you talking about Si?...it's Sunday!" Alvin said, but Simon then just shook his head.

"No Alvin it was Sunday yesterday, today is Monday...you probably don't remember Sunday because of your little "accident" on Saturday night" Simon replied, which got giggles from the others as they remembered, but Alvin didn't have a clue.

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked as he stared at the others.

"You went out to a party celebrating the release of your new CD and you had a little too much coffee" Dave stated as he walked out of the room. Alvin's eyes widened.

"Okay...I don't want to know" Alvin replied as he went red and hung his head in shame.

"So what do we do now?" Theodore asked, everyone looked around at each other waiting for someone to answer when Jeanette stepped forward.

"Well I guess we just need to get ready for school" Jeanette suggested, and everyone sighed but eventually agreed that Jeanette was right, so with that they all parted and started packing their bags for school.

The sound...wait...oh no...there was no sound, Alvin was distressed about the fact that it was really Monday, due to the fun on Saturday night, he had been sleeping all day on Sunday...he missed a whole day of Alvinating fun! He knew he had to be more careful in the future, and everyone else just, didn't have anything to say...Eleanor was ill in bed.

Alvin started a strop and threw his school bag on the floor and faced the other way crossing his legs, Brittany then rolled her eyes and walked over and sat beside him, they hugged each other and said not a word.

"Alvin...you should really pack your bag" Simon stated.

"Yeah yeah, I'll do it later" Alvin protested, Simon then threw his bag down and started making sure he had all of his equipment, he was always very organised.

"And when's later Einstein?" Simon asked sarcastically, Alvin looked like he was getting really annoyed but Brittany quickly calmed him down, and Rosie stepped in.

"Guys come on don't start any fights, we need to get through this" Rosie said.

"What's the point?" Alvin asked Brittany started rubbing his arms to comfort him. Rosie was stuck so she thought of a way to brighten the mood and started to sing.

**What about what I need?  
What about whats best for me?  
What about how I feel?  
What about me? What about me?  
**After Rosie sang that, everyone accept for Alvin started to join in**. **Brittany was trying to get Alvin involved, but he was fed up, then Theodore started packing Alvin's bag for him and Simon put a comforting hand on Alvin's shoulder.  
**It's more than you, it is more than me  
No matter what we are, we are a family  
This dream is for all of us, this one can be real,  
and you can't stop us now because of how you feel..  
It's more than you, It is more than me  
Whatever dreams we have, there for the family,  
we're not alone anymore now there are others there,  
and that dreams big enough for all of us to share, **

Alvin was feeling better now, so he cheered up and joined the others after he planted a soft kiss on Brittany's cheek.**  
so dont think that your going,  
your not going anywhere, your staying and taking your share, and if  
you get afraid again, I'll be there..,  
We are a family like a giant tree branching out towards the sky, we are a family we  
are so much more than just you and I we are a family like a giant tree,  
growing stronger, growing wiser, we are growing free..we need you..we are a family**

By the end, spirits had caught up and they all joined together for a final group hug, and Alvin ruffled Theodore's hair as they hugged, when they all broke apart Alvin grabbed Rosie's hand.

"Thank you" Alvin said, Rosie then smiled and walked back to her space, like everyone else. When Dave then walked in.

"Guys, that was amazing i was checking on Eleanor and I heard the whole thing from the bedroom that song definitely is going on the CD" Dave announced, very proudly, they all then stood up and cheered.

"Is Eleanor okay?" Jeanette asked, Dave nodded and smiled.

"She may even be able to come in later today, she's recovering pretty quickly, compared to how she looked this morning" Dave replied. Everyone joined for a group hug. Dave smiled and then caught a glimpse of the time and clapped his hands twice, snapping them all out of it.

"Okay everyone 5 minutes to get to school" Dave said, shock came onto everyone's faces, they all grabbed their bags and sprinted to the door and into the car.

"But what about breakfast?" Theodore asked as he felt his tummy rumble, Simon rolled his eyes and pulled on Theodore's jumper.

"THEODORE!" everyone bellowed as Dave shut the door.

**Okay...I know not a great chapter, I'm really sorry about that, but don't worry it will start kicking off, in the next chapter I'm going to start bringing in some characters which include me and my friends and how my life really would be, so please review, I know this chapter isn't great...but I'm 14... I have exams and I need to revise and stuff...I won't ditch the story, but I warn you that some of the chapters may seem a bit rushed...now back to revising -_- xxx**


	3. Amy and Caitlin

**...hey guys, sorry I haven't been around for a while, I should've updated quite a while ago...but let me babble on a bit as to why that is without going into too much detail:s... I was thinking about leaving fan fiction, and all my stories unfinished, but then I remembered that I did make a promise to finish them, and I don't like to disappoint and break promises so I'm carrying on...but I do have reasons for wanting to quit...you see, I've been dealing with so much rubbish in my life lately I don't really have anyone i feel i can talk too...I will finish the story...but please understand that, it may take longer...I'll try as hard as I can, but anyway...onto the chapter..**

They got to the school and Dave quickly dropped them off, they walked to the front of the school doors and usually they would've gone to meet some of their friends, but they were a little late so instead they went straight to their form room.

"I'm supposed to be in a calm recording studio right now!" Brittany groaned, Alvin let out a yawn and stood beside her as he kissed her nose.

"It'll be okay" Alvin comforted; they were all pretty upset to be in school. They walked into their form room when Alvin noticed a girl sitting in the back of the class room, she had blue eyes, a middle- ish height, quite chubby, and were eyes were red, like she had been crying, but it was hard to see since her head was down, either way Alvin hadn't ever seen her before which was weird since Alvin had flirted with every girl in school.

They all took their seats when Alvin nudged Simon in the arm.

"Yo Si, who is that girl over at the back, I've never seen her in my life?" Alvin asked, Simon turned around to see who Alvin was referring to and faced Alvin.

"Alvin that's terrible...she's in all of your classes" Simon glared.

"mmmm" Alvin moaned.

"What's mmmm?" Simon asked with a confused glance on his face.

"So she's not smart then..." Alvin had worked out, Simon rolled his eyes and wacked Alvin in the arm, making Alvin let out a painful groan.

"Well what's her name?" Alvin continued his questions.

"Amy..." Simon replied.

"What's she like?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSSED TO KNOW ALVIN!? If you're so interested in her then go talk to her, we have 5 minutes before the bell so...off ya go!" Simon ordered. Alvin gave a death glare to his brother and shrugged his shoulders as he walked to Amy's desk, as he did he saw the group of jerks in the corner, who was laughing and pointing at Amy...Amy knew what they were doing, but she didn't want to make a fuss to draw attention to herself. Alvin hopped up onto her desk and smiled, when Amy heard the thud she looked at Alvin with excitement.

"Hey Amy!" Alvin greeted. Amy looked around confused

"Y-You know my name?" she asked confused.

"I know right!" Alvin cheered proudly. It went silent, and Amy started to shake so Alvin tried to keep the conversation going.

"So what class you got first?" Alvin wondered, and Amy put her hair behind her ear.

"Geometry...with you" Amy replied shyly.

"I take geometry?" Alvin asked puzzled, which made Amy giggle...Amy hadn't been laughing a lot in the past few months so this was a pretty big thing. Just then the school bell and Alvin took his seat again when the teacher Mrs. Green walked in. Amy took one final glance at the jerks who were still laughing, Amy's smile quickly went and she hid her face with her hair again.

"Good Morning class now today before you go to classes there has been a change in where you're going" Mrs Green spoke with an intelligent voice as she pulled out a piece of paper from the brown oak desk.

"English...room E12 , art...room M15 and Geometry will be in here and you have me for today, i don't have anything more to say so I guess..." Mrs Green carried on but just then another young girl came running into the class room and it shocked everyone, the room was then silent and everyone was staring at the girl who just ran in late, when she spoke.

"Wow, I'm late for home room, why is everyone looking at me like I just killed someone?" she asked sarcastically, everyone's eyes rolled off of her but Mrs. Green's continued to glare at her in silence like she was waiting for the girl to apologise.

"Aaaaaa Miss Dible you never fail to make a scene in the class room do you?" Mrs Green sarcastically said, the girl only rolled her eyes. The girl was Amy's best friend, she was the same height, but she was thin, very pretty and had green eyes, all the boys fell for her, some people question how this girl of all people would choose to hang around with Amy, but she did nonetheless regardless of anything and her name was Caitlin... Caitlin Dible.

"So what's your excuse this time?" the teacher continued.

"well you see...I left my house, and then got to the bus stop but then I realised I forgot my art homework so I had to walk all the way back so then when I got back to the bus stop I realised I also left my bus pass so I had to go back again, but then once I got home I didn't feel like taking the bus, so I just walked and made a short cut through the park...see how dedicated I am?" Caitlin replied getting a giggle from some people, even Amy was laughing. Caitlin was always making people laugh she was just a generally funny person, even the way she spoke was quite funny. By this description, you may be thinking she's a bit of a trouble maker, but she wasn't really, Caitlin does funny things not really bad things, she's sweet and polite and a great friend to Amy... Amy and Caitlin were in quite a large group, the group Caitlin hung around with before Amy came along, they're all friends but not the kind of friends you would picture. Caitlin came and sat next to Amy, Caitlin looked over at Amy when she noticed something, Amy was making a face, and it was a face that only Caitlin knew, and she smirked.

"He spoke to you didn't he?" Caitlin asked raising an eyebrow, Amy blushed and nodded her head, and the truth was she was a MASSIVECHIPMUNKFAN! ;)and Alvin talking to her made her day regardless of whatever happens and just then the bell rang.

"Okay class, off to your first lessons have a nice day" Mrs Green announced, Caitlin was about to stand up when Amy stopped her.

"We're in here for Geometry today" Amy said quietly once she had calmed down, but then her face lit up again, Caitlin liked seeing her friend this way.

"And we're with them" She added cheerfully pointing to the 6 chipmunks sitting at the front of the class. Caitlin rolled her eyes, she loved Amy but her obsession was something else, she rolled her eyes and said..

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long lesson"

**So there we go for now, I'm not sure when I'll be back, it depends on reviews and whether I can sort out my own problems, so yh cya soon...I hope :s xx**


	4. Daydream or Reality?

**And...I'm back...again, sorry this took a while again, I am trying really hard, but it's just...people...as always...I've been receiving pms and had a few reviews and it seems that you all think I have some kind of bully problem...and it's kind of that, I'm not exactly the prettiest or...skinniest girl around, and I do get the odd person that makes the odd comment every now and then, but that's not what's bothering me, now I'm not going to say what it really is because I'll get judged by you all so badly ._. and I don't want that, it's quite personal...and it's one of them things that only a few people will understand and listen too if anyone does want to know feel free to pm me, it would be nice to tell someone about it, but you'll only believe and understand me (this will sound stupid to some of you) if you believe in spiritual stuff, I know...weird, but I'd still like to talk to someone...so that's one reason ha-ha...next is that I've been dealing with school, exams are coming up next year and I need to practise, and I just got a maths tutor, because maths is my worst subject :P and finally...I've been working on my recordings, and music a lot lately, I've got a YouTube channel and stuff, but they're not very good recordings, just because I don't have the equipment, but I am saving up...they'll be a link at the end of this chapter and I would appreciate it if some of you could check it out, and help me to improve and stuff...anyway, that's my little rant for you all, now onto the chapter..**

Tick tock tick tock, all day tick tock, everyone was dying of boredom and it really had been a boring day, not even Caitlin could cheer everyone up...not even Alvin, no one could help this boring day, no one knew why it was so boring...it was just one of them days where no one was focused, other than Simon and Jeanette of course, everyone was yawning and not paying attention. Brittany was sat at the end of the classroom next to the window, and she decided too look out of it and daydream, it was better than listening to Mr. Smiths boring tone all day. Just then Brittany thought she saw something run past the window...it looked a bit like a chipmunk and it caught Brittany's attention straight away and she quickly looked up, and started searching for whatever she saw, but it was gone.

"Well...that was...weird" Brittany said to herself. Just then something slammed down on her desk and she screamed to only then find out that it was Alvin, she gave him a death glare.

"Alvin you scared the life out of me, you know better than to do that when I'm daydreaming in class!" Brittany bellowed, Alvin then took a few steps back.

"wow, chill Britt, I didn't mean to scare you" Alvin apologised.

"I was not scared!" Brittany replied, only receiving a smirk from Alvin, Brittany rolled her eyes and got up from the desk.

"Thank god that class is over" Brittany stated, and this time even Simon and Jeanette were on an agreement that that really was a boring day.

"At least we can go home now" Rosie implied in a small voice, everyone let out a small giggle. Just then Theodore saw Amy out of the corner of his eye and he completely left the group and sprinted up to her, once everyone saw they too ran up to Amy with huge grins on their little fury faces.

It came to quite a shock to Amy having all these little chipmunks crawling up her, but once she realised the she relaxed.

"Aww hey guys" Amy greeted with a huge grin on her face. Just then Alvin came stumbling behind falling on his face, all the chipmunks laughed while Amy giggled and lifted him back onto his feet.

"Guys, a bit of warning next time please, what's the big fuss over Amy here? I only spoke to her this morning" Alvin stated, while they all rolled their eyes, Amy was a little hurt by them words but kept quiet.

"Amy's great, when I was alone in cooking class, she came and sat with me and helped me with my cooking, I made the best Victoria sponge in the class thank to her" Theodore said, making Amy smile.

"When Ryan was picking on me and Jeanette at lunch, Amy helped us and cheered us up, something you're meant to do Alvin..." Simon added glaring at Alvin who started shaking.

"Sorry Si" Alvin apologised, making Jeanette giggle

"She gave me and Rosie some ideas for songs and lyrics in music class" Rosie implied grinning.

"You sing?" Alvin asked Amy, who started stuttering and shaking a little.

"Well...erm...i-i do...a little, but I don't really sing in front of other people" Amy replied.

"Why not?" Brittany asked. Amy only shrugged and she felt everyone's eyes on her and she went red.

"So Amy...would you like to come round for a little while tonight?" Theodore asked very politely making Amy giggle, and just then Caitlin walked over and stood by her side.

"I'd love to, would it be okay if I bought "this" along?" Amy asked making a funny gesture to Caitlin standing next to her.

"Hurtful..." Caitlin replied in a funny voice making everyone laugh.

"Nwarrr you know I'm just kidding" Amy said hugging Caitlin. They always messed around like this, Amy and Caitlin were like sisters, they did everything together.

"Of course she can come" Jeanette responded to the question asked earlier. Amy and Caitlin high- fived each other.

"YES!" They shouted in unison, with excitement. And with that they all started leaving the school and heading for the chipmunks house.

**And that's chapter 4...I know it's taking a little long to get to the plot, but I'm getting there, there could have been a possible sighting of Jeff in this chapter, so remember to leave a review, and as promised, here is a video to one of my YouTube vids, any view i get is VERY much appreciated **

** www. /watch?v=R2ga0nO1EoM**

**so just type in this link and leave out the spaces..**

**thanks a lot...cya next time! ;D xx**


End file.
